


魔女线昴与正片昴短暂交汇的片段

by Innocenct3



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocenct3/pseuds/Innocenct3
Summary: 魔女昴在意识到没有自己的那种方法也能获得自己梦寐以求的结果时，心情震荡下返回了自己的世界线，最后只能接受现状，无可奈何地继续下去。“我，果然是哪里坏掉了吧。”
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru, 其余友达以上恋人未满
Kudos: 8





	魔女线昴与正片昴短暂交汇的片段

**Author's Note:**

> 各位新年好，赶日子的粗糙之作，词不达意请多包涵。  
> （写于2019.02.05)  
> 脑洞源于与lofter上 @呱鸟鱼虫 的讨论，本来是魔女昴与傲慢昴的融合体，因为笔力与精力的不足只有魔女线。
> 
> 一发完。菜月昴视角。
> 
> 没看过小说，只看过TV和贴吧里友情翻译的if番外。有bug请直说，感激不尽。
> 
> 标有“[]*”的是引用的翻译内容。
> 
> 魔女昴在长月官设里从圣域开始分支，而本文的昴私设是从最开始就有倾向，所以人物关系会与魔女昴有所不同。（理直气壮ooc）

死亡的感觉令人作呕，是那种无论有什么理由去死都会立马想要放弃的恶心。

但是，即使身体强烈抗议，竭力要阻止这个过程，理智还是绝对掌控着一切，无可挽回地走向生命尽头。

不，确切地说，是本周目的结局，类似于游戏中的bad ending，不过是真实的游戏、真实的，被杀死或自杀的感受罢了。一次又一次，曾痛哭流涕过，曾彷徨无措过，如今的习以为常便是以无数个死去的自己为代价获得的心理状态。起初还想着不要太频繁的死亡，即使被误解被辱骂也不想再痛苦的死去，到后来愈发觉得那时的可笑。不想作弊又没有能力的自己，无论死掉多少次，也不会有任何结果吧。于是现在纵使为了充当所围的预言者，也要保持这种完美的状态继续下去。

话虽如此，可完美毕竟是不存在的，即使患上追求完美的强迫症，即便在积累了丰富经验的如今，也有力不能及的时候。不然，禁书库管理者那幼女容貌下枯槁的灵魂，床榻上昏睡不醒的蓝发女仆，和不知何时便在身边亦步亦趋的、本应成为散发圣洁光芒之人的王选者，又该如何解释呢。无数次非正常死亡之后，换来的只是愈发认识到的真切而冰冷的事实——自己无法拯救所有人。所能做的，也只有绞尽脑汁地、蚍蜉撼树般地找出能够令所有人获利最大化的方案罢了。

拯救，这个词在舌尖与上颚的空隙中来回翻涌，像是无形的水，在舌苔上蔓延苦涩。连自己也无法拯救的人，怎会有资格与能力拯救别人，这种隐含强烈的高高在上意味的词语，无论如何也不可能大言不惭地说出。

不过，想要让他们幸福快乐、能够露出由衷微笑的愿望并没有错，因此，若怀着正确的初衷，无论行径日后被如何评价，一旦达成了目的，就会被理解的吧。

于是，从王城贫民窟的恶战开始，由这一决定所指明的未来便出现了。改变每个人原本的命运，如同站在抉择的交叉路口上，无数的可能性交织出庞大到超出人类极限的计算量，想要找出最适合的那条唯一的命运线，就如人类试图穷尽宇宙奥秘般不切实际。

但这些都毫无意义。在每一个分支点，都进行一次记忆存档，那么之后的结果被判定为bad ending也不要紧。纵然不能精确地回溯到上一个分支点，纵然醒来后从头来过，但确认自己所处的时空后，就可以按部就班下去。

采取了这一措施后，在以自己为参考系的时间轴上，曾经有一段时间，死亡以等差的频率发生着，以此验证对回溯点规律的推测。他人短暂的一个月中，自己度过了一年有余的时光，虽然最终因为种种原因没能进行下去，但得到的却足以抵消恶果。

这便是另一优势。与其使用自己并不出彩的智力，不如尽可能地获得情报，以无人可知的经验取胜。例如某次事件中，聪明如安娜塔西亚·合辛，走一步算十步；平凡如地痞三人组，于一无所知中安然度过，是可悲又幸运的一类；还有一部分人，线性流动的时间让他们只能亲历事件的一面，虽隐隐发觉冰山一角下的暗流涌动却无从考证。

但是，游离于三者之外的名为“菜月昴”的个体，因魔女的所谓偏爱获得了“死亡回归”的加护，得以从时间中脱出，以上帝视角纵观全局，根据以往周目所观察到的事物面进行推测预判，因而被冠为预言者的名号。这样作弊器般的能力，即使萌生“拯救”的想法也不为过，只需将“死亡回归”当作技能，疼痛当作代价，便可以视自己生命为几乎无线的消耗品，满足作战计划的需求，自己的选择正是如此。

时间于自己消失了应有意义，唯一具备价值的是时刻。以一个个作为特殊触发点的时刻构成的记忆，让自己能够确认此身于何时何地。

[声音的状态，自我意识的确立，手脚没事，记忆的整理，每日习惯运动的运行状况，姓名的有无——

绝对会每天早晨都确定一次，一定会通过这些，将这些项目确认完毕。]*

与魔女立下契约后——不如说早在此之前——形成了这种习惯，每次醒来看到的杨过都是如此相似，因此确认过程十分必要。与常人迥异的苏醒状态，与平日轻浮健气形象迥异的颓败气息，这是表象的“菜月昴”无法公之于众的一面，亦属于自我磨耗的表现之一。有赖于爱奇德娜无孔不入的注视，不用担心会被佩特拉发现，否则即使是绝世的好弓，也会有绷断的一天吧。

计划并不是完美无缺的，艾米莉亚的试炼失败了。“但是，这已经是第无数回的尝试后得到的最好结果，所以，虽然对艾米莉亚的遭遇感到痛苦，但因为失去了回溯点，也只能是徒然。”纵使理智这么判断着，在看到具有精灵血统的王选者少女那干净利落的短发和充满依赖的紫绀色眼眸时，胸腔还是会遽然疼痛。

“圣域”里，维持着穿越前废宅体质的自己，全然不指望凭武智在自成体系的异世界中取得胜利，只能寄托于超出想象的试错次数后积累的经验。领着艾米莉亚阵营的所有人活了下来，避开了所有可能的危险。代价是自我概念的消解——在将“菜月昴”的概念由个体转为工具后的必然结果。与此相对地，除“菜月昴”之外的人的生命，作为最优先事项受到保护。

正是因为无数次的死亡，才比任何人更懂得生的意义，生命的美好，毫无悬念迎接每一个明天到来的可贵。但一味追求生命的后果，就是对其内心的无能为力。这点再清楚不过——也正是再清楚不过，才会继续这种行为。因为只要活着就好，所以之后他们无论爆发出哭泣还是癫狂，都要让其活下来，以生者特有的权利，去等待人人在罗兹瓦尔邸上的花园里品尝下午茶、露出平和表情的图景出现的那天。

每日固定的几个去处，获得的通常与喜悦、宽慰这类词语无关。碧翠丝依旧蜷缩在那纤细双臂环绕而成的小小囚牢之内，拉姆依旧以全身心奉献给罗兹瓦尔的面目示人，艾米莉亚依旧对心目中全能的“菜月昴”保持着近乎信徒般的虔诚。平静的水面下，是叠满湖底的沉尸，葬于光明无法触及之处，缠绕着无法祛除的绝望。洋溢着灿烂阳光的每一天，充满“生”的世界上，欢笑的、流动的人群，对罗兹瓦尔府内隐含的“死”无从得知。

这片荒寂的死地，接受依附与合作，但拒绝任何改变现状的行为。这里是，自己那残存未知的心灵的栖身之处。

事实上，就算是工具也有不听使唤的时候。不过是莫名其妙的触发就会失控。闸门放出困兽，精神暴动，理智蒸发，只余一具被负面情绪俘获的肉体。

想要死亡。

无法死亡。

想要回头。

无法回头。

曾经，面对无数次的沉疴，并不可耻地退缩了、逃避了、拒绝了。仅仅看着记忆里那些横陈尸体的惨状，凉气便会从脚底直窜脑后，遑论承担其重量了。疑问不断产生，在脑海中呼啸盘旋：这么做真的正确吗？真的没有办法了吗？这样下去会得到想要的结果吗？自己与艾米莉亚的初衷背道而驰了吗？

无果，无解。没有人能够分享魔女的宠爱，没有人指明方向，只能以个人的判断来担起今后所有人的道路。

但是，愈是恐惧着既有的牺牲，就愈是坚定了继续前行的信念。如果就此放弃的话，那些死亡的重量终将落在自己肩上，境遇不会改善，一切将停留在原地。只有前行，才能摆脱那些可怖的感觉。自欺也好，催眠也罢，自己定将为艾米莉亚献上忠诚与力量，送她登上王座，通过“死亡回归”为其扫清前路；定将为蕾姆奔波跋涉求得龙血，让蕾姆看到她的英雄携着她的手在明媚日光下等候；定将改变碧翠丝她们的悲哀现状。

定将肩负所有罪孽，以无数次的“从零开始”，创造出这方异世界中所爱之人的幸福生活。

“给我等一下——啊。”

在告诉佩特拉天气的那一天后，再一睁眼便不由得呆住了，嘴不由自主动起来，但还是没能维持住语气，原本掷地有声的话语到最后却显得弱势。

这是……华丽的宫殿内部。此时，圣殿骑士分列两侧，为中央的王选者们留出空地，高高的台阶上，几个上了年纪的尊者们坐在象征着地位的高处。

……

这是……王选时期吗？

此刻正站在大厅中央，周围人都面露异色，是惊讶、探究、轻蔑的混合体，神情在意识到前就自动维持了原貌。看来这不是自己的世界了。

哈，继穿越后是平行世界吗？不过，既然站在了这里，那就没办法了。

艾米莉亚站在前方，回过头来，一副震惊与伤心混合的模样。啊，是这个“菜月昴”做出了什么令人反感的事了吧。没有在众人面前继续展现坏形象的打算。只能先想办法解决面前的困境了。

套在身上的是罗兹瓦尔府的管家服，那边发色如火焰般灼伤视线的骑士眼底隐忧。旁边他紫发的友人也沉下脸色。包括一旁挂着面具般笑容的罗兹瓦尔所引起的思绪现下自动披排除在外，说起来，遭遇的类似突发事故简直是恒河沙数，处理起来业已令人厌倦.可是该做的还是得做。

现在。这具身体维持着岔腿前倾，双手张开的姿势。急切而愤怒，是“菜月昴"维持到刚刚的心情，其性格可见一斑。艾米莉亚身为具有与魔女同样特征的王选者。受到非议也在所难免。种种线索汇集起来，不难推究出目前情况。

“那么，这位菜月昴阁下，您对王选是有什么疑义吗?"

令人尴尬的静默蔓延着，身为罪魁锅首的自己仍在全力分析。这时上座的尊者之一发话了。

“咳咳——这是当然的吧。 请你们不要仅仅因为艾米莉亚的样貌就否定她啊诸君!"虽是别人的躯体。但毕竟同自己堪比镜像。模仿起来不算困难。

不过，还是将语气软化比较好。这边的“菜月昴”已经莽撞无知到令自己厌恶，只是这烂摊子还得自己收拾。

身后平静下来。

第一步完成。

俯身行了完美到让最为苛刻的女仆也挑不出错处的礼，然后转过身来。看着肃立的骑士们，脸色早在转身前自然过渡到沉稳冷静，众人似乎被这表情所感染，脸庞上充斥的负面情绪有所消退。

第二步完成。

气氛酝酿得差不多时，打了个响指。体内涌动的黑色雾气从“门"” 内涌出。在熟稔的操控中. 暗幕显示出艾米莉亚的日常。

“——victory ! "明媚的清晨阳光为广场蒙上一层鹅黄色调。斗篷披身的少女静立于一旁屋檐的阴影中，视线终点是一群围绕着管家少年的孩童。他们做着奇怪的动作。但神情却异常快乐。少女看着这幅画面，露出笑容。

“艾米莉亚你真的不要去追那人吗，明明是很重要的东西。"少年上身是不寻常的黑色短衫，他惊愕地看着银发尖耳的少女。少女望着强忍泪水不知所措的小豆丁。鼓起双颊纠结了一瞬，便走过去蹲下，哄起了孩子。最终孩子被送回父母怀里，是一对开水果店的夫妇。看孩子破涕为笑，少女这才安心离开。

保护村民的少女，露出无奈又纵容微笑的少女。大声诉说着肩负国运的理想的少女、在贵族间优雅从容的少女……由阴属性魔法支撑起的片段铺天盖地挤满人的视野。

第三步，完成。

在众人愠色尽消的恰当时机收起了暗幕。即使有着正当目的，在众目睽睽下擅自使用阴属性魔法也是件较为失礼的事。不过，就大家的反应而言，已经可以放下此类隐忧了。

“鄙人虽是艾米莉亚大人的一名卑微的骑土，但艾米莉亚大人从未对鄙人有过阶级之分，相反，她对这个国度的任何人都抱以同样的哀悯与尊重，而这也是一位合格的仁政者所需的高洁品质。烦请诸位能于鄙人拙见中觉察到艾米莉亚大人那动人的人格魅力，鄙人对艾米莉亚大人的忠心也就得偿所愿了。

说完又深深鞠躬.便迅速回到队列中空出的位置。看起来这番举措倒是合了骑土团一众的心意。这也正是自己的目的。

“没有想到昂也有这么沉稳的时候喵~”菲利斯凑了过来，以几米范围的音量道，眼里闪着不符其外表的光芒。

"呜哇——哪里哪里，刚才手心里都是汗呐！回去要好好求艾米莉亚碳的安慰呜——”性格一时也不能突变，所幸往日伪装的形象仍有惯性残存，稍加欢脱便无人起疑。

这场王选者间的交锋因菲露特与艾米莉亚歌起了不小波澜。但总归是按部就班的结束了。在回来的路上走着，夕阳显出不详的昏黄色。整片堿镇都似乎培入颓败的烈焰中，在暧昧的暮色中渐至消亡。

艾米莉亚在身旁并肩而行，长发的、会对“菜月昴"生气的、犹能把握住自身信念的艾米莉亚，此刻就在咫尺之遥的地方。可是，现在这种样子，没有余力去欣喜。

首先，世界线的改变，使得之前的回溯点全部清零。这方世界中"菜月昴"的过往是无法全部掌握的，就算能够旁敲侧击出一部分，也会如同断裂又续接的线般有了违和感。当这份异样累积到一定程度后。身边之人的反应不知会是如何。

其次，原世界的记忆中，王选时期，自己只是在库珥修府邸中安分地等待到了艾米莉亚。这说明事件的走向与原世界存在分歧。即暗示未来的预知事物也会有所不同。甚至是千里之谬。那么，所掌理的“未来”的真伪也就无从分辨。

按着，没有留下艾尔莎与结晶石的消失，意味着与艾尔莎的約定以及爱奇德娜的契约都不复存在。只是这点不妨先搁置下来，说到底，还是另有他法的。

还有最后的那个——

——

——

一瞬间，什么都想不起来了。脑海空荡得如同新交付的房屋。

话说。刚才是要想什么来着？

不过，说归说，这种情况也不是初次遇到了。每次都是在想到某些事情的时候断档……就像是，大脑在自动阻止想起来一样。

这么说来.转移关注应该才是明智之举。

实际上，这次的情形也并非全无益处。譬如白鯨，警如圣域之事，这种大事件无论如何回潮，在时间轴上都不会移动分毫。不可掉以轻心，但也不应自乱阵脚。左不过是读档重启，无论怎样都要继续下去。

不过……现在，应该是正接受着菲利斯的治疗吧。

“昴？……昴？su——ba——ru——？”

少女的声音唤回了思绪。艾米莉亚凑近了来，自下而上地瞧着，眉毛几乎要在眉心揪成一团。

“艾、米莉亚碳？！怎、怎么啦，突然离我这么近？"脸上的皮肤不受控制地、火烧般热了起来。

与其说是毫无所觉，不如说是天然到没有当回事，少女这才悠悠恢复正常的站姿。原来，自己不知何时停了下来。

“昂在想什么，我也很想知道呢，不过，还是回去再详细说明一下吧。”无此自然地，伸过来一只女孩子特有的柔软白皙的手，握住了自己的。

诶?

“等等，我只是在想该向艾米莉亚碳要什么、不、这么拉着的话，真的很羞耻啊！怎么说我也是成年人啦！”

与想要放声哭泣的内里不同，口中自动吐露了反向的情感。这种伪装是从什么时候开始的呢。

"哼，来的时候就是因为最太乱来了才会拉着手的，不要再抗议了。绝对——不放。”这个角度。艾米莉亚隐藏在兜帽下的嘴角恰好看得见，是上扬的。

啊，太好了。

虽然一直以来都在暗示自己，但能够再次看到艾米莉亚正常的笑容，是多久的奢望啊。为了守护这样的笑容，而失去了这样的笑容，那是找到了唯一正解后毫不犹豫地实施所换来的无法原谅的结果。所以，痛苦而不能沉溺痛苦的事情，后悔而无法持续后悔的事情，终于有了渺小的转机。理解了这一点，做梦也会笑醒的吧。

不经意地扭头，紫发与红发的骑士正站在拐角处。

那惊愕的表情。怎么回事？脸上有什么不对吗？明明没有流泪，也没有傻笑，为什么反应这么大?

总之，这一周目已经出现了裂痕，不和谐的音符，类似的，任何可能引起偏离正确结局的微小分歧。

摸出刚才从某个骑士身上搞来的匕首，对着喉咙来了一下。虽然很不舍艾米莉亚握住自己的手，但还是必须要这么做。没有气恼，没有沮丧，只是脑海中冒出了警告。

“昴？！怎么突然——！”艾米莉亚惊叫起来。

“昴！”“昴！”那两人也奔了过来，但这具身体显然没能挨到两人的身影映入眼帘的时候。

——为什么，他们两个和原本的“菜月昴”关系很好的样子？

下次，在伪装好之余，再打探一下吧。

回到暂居地。蕾姆迎了上来。

熟恶的感觉再次升腾，思维仿佛被分裂两半，一半模仿着“菜月昴"的浮夸表演，一半望着仍具鲜活生机的蕾姆无语凝噎。

如同之前的“菜月昴"所做的那样，半开玩笑的说着感情开放的话语，轻轻揭过了发呆时表情的异样。到了晚餐就座时，恍惚间感到了熟悉又陌生的幸福感。究竟是多久没有和她们安定地共同进餐了？基于这个原因，差点就在一个冷笑话讲毕后哭出来，这样的放纵就先放过吧。

解决了王选事件，姑且是压住了部分声音，但这连打响战争时吹奏的号角也算不上，距离艾米莉亚的称王理想依然遥远。起码在来到这世界前自己仍未达成。这次可变相视作°死亡回归"的突发事件，将原本的计划全然推翻，实属祸福难测。

所以，仔细考量一下之前想到的几点是必须的。于是一用完餐就回到了房间。

然而没想到的是，门锁发出咔嗒声时，湮没于黑暗中的身体倏地以难看的姿态瘫地，完全脱力，不，更类似于对操控身体的不协调。身体与灵魂不融合的缘故……吗。不对，“菜月昴”同属于一个个体，不会发生排斥。那么……是怎么回事。

月辉透过厚厚的窗帘，在地上洒上一层朦胧的幽蓝色莹粉。此刻，王城里定是被皎洁月光描摹着的如梦似幻。

绷紧的神经终于在这片喑哑中得以松懈，太阳穴附近的血管趁机跃动。幸好此时没有像刚才那周目的旁观者，否则从轻快到预丧的神情，如同被扰乱的池面般不可预知的迅捷，便会使其生出“眼前之人摘下了面具"的错觉吧。不过，这种面目，意外不论，至今也唯有一位隐于现世之下的存在看到过。

不死心地动了动手。这次倒是有了动静。只是……疑感地强行抬起手掌。这双不事劳作的宅男之手此刻大幅度地抖动着

是害怕吗。

这才后知后觉地发现背上湿冷黏腻的触感。自己毫无疑问没有恐惧.可身体却失控地传递这种情绪。“菜月昴”没有经历过那些事情，无法承受也能说得过去，不过要说自己没有一点触动，也是不可能的。

看来大脑仍在阻止那个想法从潜意识中浮出，但深海下流动的火焰又怎会永远困于其中。

明晰这团被重重隔绝的火焰具有多么毁灭性的温度，但早就下了决心。无论死亡多少次，重启多少次，在这段莫比乌斯环之旅中要回环往复多少次，无论曾遇到或将遇到的是怎样的防备、伤害、侮辱、蔑规、背叛，都不要紧，这些都只是必要前提而已。此时此刻，要求的只有情报。

大脑像是对这番话妥协了般，解除了禁锢。刹那间出现的画面夺去了全部心神，相较之下今日在宫限里放出的不过是小巫见大巫。身体仿佛从赤道被抛到了南极点，连牙齿也在上下磕碰着。蛰伏已久的恐惧终于露出獠牙，席卷身心，连灵魂仿佛也感到了森寒凉气。

因为付出的代价过大而又无力恢复，以至于不敢深思的另外一点，是艾米莉亚阵营的变相崩溃。与罗兹瓦尔的言语机锋暂且不提，单是想起为了菜茵哈鲁特能心甘情愿加入而做的准备便足以恐惧地发抖。

似乎所有周目的记忆中，都出现过那个身影。明艳如火，幽湛如海，两道鲜明的颜色初见便摄人心魄。相貌，身形，仪态，脾性无一不是万里挑一，又受到世界的宠爱获得无数令人艳羡甚至匪夷所思的加护。

这样的人。曾是敌人。

云泥之别，天壤之别。差距悬殊到生不出除敬畏外的喟叹，但是，要想达成愿望，就得打败作为敌人的那人。为此，有多少次死在那人的剑下已经记不得了，唯有从层层叠叠的尸体中涌出的血在记忆河床上永无止填地流淌。单是描述就通体发寒，何况亲身经历。到后来，已经是强忍戒惧逼自己去接触对方了，如常的笑容下，灵魂在无声尖叫中渐渐疯癫。

但果然人的潜力是无穷的。在周而复始里，终于找到了较为温和的招揽方法——凡事终有代价，莱茵哈鲁特·范·阿斯托雷被自己侍奉的主君所抛弃了。

那个过早按触到人性丑恶的幼女不堪忍受与自己格格不入的责族身份，不过旁敲侧击便痛痛快快地随相依为命的老人去往异国他乡。临走时女孩嘻笑着说了句帮我保密啊便头也不回。信奉骑士道的青年虽不至于沦为王城笑柄，但终归是清誉有损，一时间连带上幼年剑圣加护传闻的流言在整个王城蔓延。那蒙上阴影的完美面容，令自己虚伪至极地喜忧参半。从那时起，就失去了成为其友人的资格，因为自己已然舍弃了信任与友谊，将苦难加诸其身。

可牺牲了这么多，在万千次的失败中出现的奇迹。仍在无人知晓时昙花一现地消逝，堪称世界所开的最最残酷的玩笑。

有点累了啊，只是那么一点点哦，但坚持到这个时候.……

啊啊，还要再来多少次呢。

次日在沙发上醒来时依然如无数个早晨般，完成了除进入黑曜石项链外的全部步骤，只是没有佩托拉的晨安，总是有些……不……早就习惯了。

固定好上场的嘴角与微弯的眼尾，打开了房门。艾米莉亚已经捧着一卷书坐在扶手椅上，蕾姆恰好端着盘子从厨房出来。不得不有那么一瞬的愣怔，不过也只有一瞬而已。

自从昨晚被艾米莉亚透露了王选现场“菜月昴"的英姿，蕾姆就迸发出比平日更强烈的热情。不是不知道那是什么意思，但分身乏术的自己无力回应，只能以一直以来的态度不着痕迹地表示拒绝。另一方面，也是不想让蕾姆再次变成那副模样，毕竟自己周围的人都算得上命途多舛。

昨晚未尽的思绪终于有了暂时的结论：仍是以试错法为核心进行各种可能性的探索。从比那次打定主意还要久远的时间点开始，人生的十字路口将会指数爆炸式的增长。全家福cg说不定就藏在其中，如果不去排除这种念头自己一定会疯掉的。之前虽然从未表露出后悔的情绪，但那种恶梦般的现实怎么看都不像是完美的Happy Ending，只是无法接受自己一无所得的自欺欺人罢了。

“王选者彼此已经正式见过面，此事可以暂告段落，清晨庄园来了消息，我有些事情需要回去处理。昂就好好待在蕾姆身边安心治疗，可以做到吧，可以让我相信昴的吧？"

艾米莉亚端坐于餐桌旁，一开口便敲定了行程。

“啊呀，不需要我来为艾米莉亚碳分忧吗？"

“昴只要安心康复就是最大的体贴了。”

“呜哇？！刚刚是我的幻听吧？！是吧，是这样的吧？”瞪大了眼睛看向蕾姆，只换来对方处变不惊的微笑。

肩膀顺势塌落下来，作出哀怨模样，不过，很显然只是垂死挣扎。于是这姿势维持了几秒钟后就以严肃代之。

“艾米莉亚碳，虽然很想插科打挥，但昨天的确是我的错，蕾姆是被我怂恿的，我辜负了你的信任。”

“但是，我所做的一切都是为了艾米莉亚碳，因为担心艾米莉亚碳会再受到昨天那种对待，我会继续竭力帮助你的。所以，请再相信我一点吧，毕竟昨天我也算证明自己的能力了吧。”

作为谈话对象的少女瞪大了眼睛，似乎对这番话完全没有预料到的模样：“昴……”

艾米莉亚没有感动得失态。她就是如此，既天真烂漫。也具有高贵凛然的气质，既善良温柔，也会为了保护他人而染上血腥。这正是自己生出爱慕之情的理由。而自己呢，如果没有早早意识到作弊器的功用，恐怕只会用卑穷的手段达成目的吧，就像对莱菌哈鲁特所做的那样。

"我很高兴哦，有种昂突然成熟了的欣慰感呢。”

“诶？”诶诶诶！

看到艾米莉亚这个样子，也只能捏着鼻子咽下苦果了。但是，之后一定得想办法扭转观念，不然这种者母亲的既视感还真是噩梦呢。

“库珥修。

“有事吗？"男装丽人虽在自己进来时停下了手边的工作，视线却未完全投向自己。

“是的，我有白鲸的消息。”

“……！”

如曾经见到的模样，库珥修花了几秒钟才能处理完这个讯息：“来源可靠吗？！”

“当然，这是我的media的能力，能够在一定程度上预示未来。”

估计库珥修没有想到，一个小小的执事，会在一如平日的治疗之后，突然冒出此等惊人之语吧。不过，对方很快找回了卡尔斯腾公爵家当主应有的心态，变得波澜不惊。

“如何验证?”

“哈？”

“你不会觉得，口说无凭，我就会相信吧。我知道你想借此向我寻求交换，但这可不是什么轻率决断的事哟，菜月昴。”

“……啊啊，我知道了。"

于是，顺势从记忆中选取了几件涉及对方的事情。既包含了私密信息，尺度又不至于令库珥修心生警惕。

忖度着对方已经差不多打消了疑虑，便抛出了来意：“实际上，我并没有特意寻求卡尔斯腾家的帮助，而是对威尔海姆老爷子的邀清，毕竟前代剑圣的事我也有所听闻。”

“哦？"库珥修露出一丝软化的微笑，“那就好说了，不知现在就将威尔海姆先生请过来吧。”

……

接下来又去拜访了安娜塔西亚·合辛，这位商会新秀敏锐地捕捉到其中利好，如记忆中那般借出了自己的私人佣兵团。  
……

来到莱茵哈鲁特的府邸，却被告知他已因事离开。短期内不会回来，便打消了念头。威尔海姆与这位年轻剑圣间的隔阂，本想着能借此稍稍改善一下，没想到还是如此。

顺利的推动着进程，代价是百余次的回潮。

之后，魔女教众将会袭击罗兹瓦尔府，不得不惜助外援，但同时也要将损失降至最低，为此一次又一次地试探着各方底线，如果失败就立即重来。蕾姆有时候目露忧虑，是闻到那股愈发浓郁的“魔女的余香”吗，随着回溯次數的增加也不足为奇。

这段时间都在重复着同一天，如今终于谈妥了一切，便有余力坐在库珥修的宅院中看着月朗星稀的夜空发呆。

海量记忆中，几乎已经忘却了原世界的种种，浮光掠影后销声匿迹。来到这里后，被剥夺了现代科技下舒适的安乐窝，反而与他人有了更多的羁绊，连自己也没有想到，有一天会为了谁而不顾一切地抵上自己的全部。

但命运就是这么奇妙，遇上了艾米莉亚碳 ，是人生中最幸福的事件。

“小哥，来挑个喜欢的坐骑吧！"威尔金的声音远远传来。

“来了！”

……

杀死白鲸只是为了纠集兵力攻打魔女教团做准备，但具体展现价值使他们心悦诚服也是必须的。

闹钟按记忆中的那样调到了精确的时机——所谓的预言者从现在开始铺垫——接着告知众人白鲸特性，再利用蕾姆的魔法配合禁忌的香气，赢得胜利便如同探囊取物般。

如预料中的那样。周围人的脸上浮现敬畏与信任，单用一个佣兵团的人手便战胜了伴随神秘魔雾出现的三大魔曾之一的遗忘之兽，这样的战果足以被世界称道。

威尔海姆老爷子对着白鲸的尸体默然片刻，便过来道谢。不管多少次，都无法抑制住内心的厌恶。如果不是为了之后的目的，白鲸对自己又有什么关系呢，前代剑圣之殇在白己心中完全掀不起波澜。利用他人的感情，获得了帮助，这点再清楚不过，但厌恶的同时仍然会去做。

之后，有了白鲸之战的前提。顺势提出了请求，倒是得知合辛又派来了另一支兵力这点让人意外。

威尔金卖了个关子，但只要知道佣兵团的人员组成，很容易能猜出为首者的身份。

名为“最优骑士”的尤里乌斯，在自己世界线的未来中并未有过太多交集，对方那比莱茵哈鲁特更有倾向性的姿态让自己难以拉拢过来，而且在那个阶段，王选者之间的竞争被放在了对魔女教的挞伐之后，罗兹瓦尔府内的错综复杂的关系令自己也难以分出心力关注。

但很显然对方与之前的“菜月昴”产生了不大不小的交集，这点可以从骑士的服神中可以看出。或许也正因为此点，周围人默认将自己安排在尤里乌斯身边。

“昴，”一上来就是这么亲呢的称呼真是让人不习惯，“与上次比真是变了很多呢。”

啊啊，当然的事，“菜月昴” 的形象不能只有不着调的一面不是吗。

“嘛，不能总是让周围的人照顾自己不是吗。也有想要保护他人的时候。”

“说的也是。”

沉默从马蹄哒哒的节奏中蔓延出，没有尴尬，却能够传达出自己不愿继续谈话的想法。可是，被自己断定读懂了信号的尤里乌斯违反了进退有度的守则，将对话顺了下去：“不过。回想起来，其实之前一直有疑问。”

“上次说的那种面，到底是什么?”

——？！

是试探吗，这敏锐的程度也过头了吧。即使清楚不同世界的自己会有异样之处，这么快就陷入窘境还是出乎意料。

不知道真假，或许“菜月昴"确实毫不顾忌地说出了一些日本特有的名词，自己答不对是一方面。如果根本没有这回事的话就会暴露。在这种讨伐魔女教的途中。

在意识到之前，就拔出佣兵团赠以防身的佩剑自杀了。没有“死亡回归”装置还真是不方便。

晃动的视野最后，是对方带着愕然的表情伸出手的情景。.

终于追本溯源，从艾米莉亚的口中再现了当时的场景。对“菜月昴”的幼稚鬼模样已经麻木，所幸知道了答案。

“啊，那个咖喱乌冬面是家乡的特产啦，我这种厨艺不行的人做不出来的。”

闻言，对方神色如常: "哎，有些遗憾呢。”接下来的路上，都没有再提起这件事，

判断错误...不过了解了“之前”的细节也不赖。

“培提里乌斯·罗曼尼康帝，大罪司教[怠惰]担当。”

“为什么……你会看到这些‘不可见之手’？！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

“呃嗯——” 大脑在颤抖，虽然[怠惰]说这话的姿态十足的异常，但此刻这句话的确贴切。大脑中充斥着无比熟悉的疼痛，是切换意识——回溯时的感觉。

[怠惰]侵入了意识。

本就与这具肉体不够契合的自己顿时被夺去了控制权。灵魂——如果有的话——漂浮在道出 “死亡回归”事实时会出现的幽暗之域，眼睁睁看着“菜月昴"的恶人脸上五官扭曲。

在这片领域中，类以“暗幕”的画面出现了。只不过是多了几个数量级的版本。

从王选那里开始，没有世界线交错的未来展现了出来，那是相对于自己世界线无比光明幸福的走向。虽然与各人都有过争执，但不可否认，这个菜月昴用他的方式，以比自己少得多的[死亡回归]赢得了仿佛梦境中的场景。

没有那样子的蕾姆拉姆，没有那样子的碧翠丝，没有那样的艾米莉亚，没有那样的莱茵哈鲁特，没有那样的奥托先生，没有那样的异世界。

看到艾米莉亚与菜月昴的争执，看到菜月昴对爱奇德娜的拒绝，看到尤里乌斯和莱茵哈鲁特与菜月昴自然而然的交好。

哈哈哈哈哈哈——

癫狂得媲美[怠惰]的笑声回荡着，只是听不出任何与愉悦相关的情绪。回过神来，才发现自己咧开嘴，咸涩的液体布满脸庞，流入嘴中。

呀呀呀，这么简单的话，自己所做的那些算什么啊。没有怀疑画面的真实性，那是无数次重来后的判断。然而正因如此，才更加痛恨。拼尽全部才确定的觉悟，轻而易举地被另一个自己频覆 ；献上一切的努力，却仍是不够完美结局的筹码。

从最开始，两条世界线就不同了啊。

偷渡的事实暴露后，被遣返是理所当然的事，在被打击到丧失意识前，垂死挣扎般地夺回了这具身体。

一瞬间发觉自己身上缺少装置，抓住了紫发的骑土。

“尤里斯，杀了我。”

对方已经是震惊了，不过，任谁看到卸去伪装的自己也不可能会淡定吧，自己已经没有维持虚假表象的理由了。[怠惰]仍在施加的压力，在生存意义都要被否定的痛苦面前根本不算什么。

尤里乌斯迟迟不动，又转向菲利斯：“呐，菲利斯，帮帮我吧。"这样的世界，这样的自己，难以再忍受一分一秒。

露出了笑容，倒让两个人都后退了几步，那其中崩坏的情感是他们无力承担的。这个意识作为工具已经坏掉了，情感的闸门被轰开。回溯累积的负面情绪无可估量、势如破竹。

“求你了。”

菲利斯扭了下头。红着眼眶释放了魔法。

再也不用顾忌，虽然对疼痛已经习惯，但还是想发泄出来。一阵惨叫后. [怠惰]消失了。

意识开始震动。五光十色中提住了身前面容模糊的尤里乌斯的衣角：“谢谢。” 

“啊。”

下一秒。凉意从胸口直冲脑门。不愧是“最优骑士”，整个过程并不算太过痛苦。

"菜月先生？！您怎么了？！"是佩特拉的声音，其中的恐惧清晰可辨。

视觉已经恢复。但是大脑失去了处理信息的能力。在佩特拉眼里，自己就是一副无神瘫在沙发上的模样。

“不行，得去找罗兹瓦尔大人来看看。"娇小的侍女忧心忡忡，提着裙角心急火燎地准备离开。

“诶，佩持拉，你要去哪里啊，这么着急？”

与往日无异的元气话语从她背后兀然响起，佩特拉惊讶地回身：“菜月先生，您刚才那是——啊？！"她意识到了什么，红着脸快步跑走了。

她的背后，名为菜月昴的工具露出了无比正常的菜月昴式笑容

——我，果然是哪里坏掉了吧。


End file.
